benefandomcom-20200216-history
En
En is the chosen land of Eldrenas, aligned with chaos, goodness, fire, invention and magic. Vision Modern Society Continuing with the original vision, people in En live in often patriarchial family units, organized by 'house'. Each house has a head, and will be lead by the head of house and his first spouse. Children are raised familially, with all the sons of one generation's children kept together and treated all as first siblings. Of this next generation, the head of house will select a successor of the male children. The only houses permitted to break this gender division are The 6 Ancient Houses, for anyone else, it proves a scandal. This is also suiting, as the magister houses are in charge of much knowledge alongside a legacy. The head man of the house (and to a lesser extent his brothers) has the job to upkeep the public sphere of the house and it's interactions with others. He enacts punishments for those in his house who have acted poorly, brings rewards intended for the house in, and primarily acts as almost a social climber. Often the men will care for the children, and their recreation. The head woman of house (and to a lesser extent the other married women) are the managers of the private sphere, choosing together with her husband the direction the house will take itself, and managing the internal affairs, from marriages to education, and more often than not, industry. Each house usually has a profession they tend towards, but more often than not, they simply have a variety of professions that do not clash. Bringing balance is the woman's job, while providing momentum is the man's. Geography Culture Existing since perhaps the foundation of En are the 6 Ancient Magister Houses. Since then, there have been an additional 2 added. These magister houses are houses of people who both hide and maintain knowledge, as well as specialize in one school of magic. The greater, or ancient houses, are the Crossfell for Abjuration, the Ram for Divination, the Phan for Enchantment, the Ueda for Illusion, the Shakya for Necromancy and the Yeo for Transmutation. The newer, or lesser houses, are the Nayar for Conjuration, and the Mercado for Evocation. The roles of the individuals of these houses fall between noble, scholar, and politician. Together, they work to innovate and move the technology and knowledge of En forwards, but also to upkeep the halls and intrigue of it's past. Though many of the magister houses work secretively, they continue the split of the public and private spheres - and the members involved with the public often become well liked celebrities. Notable Places * Jeong ** A northwestern city and sort of 'processing area' for new entrants to En. Home of the Ancient House Crossfell. * Faint-Crescent ** A landmark area forming a southern ridge around one of the bays of En. Sparsely populated, but contains the familial compound of the Ancient House Yeo. Trivia * Though originally intended as a land of great prospering magical invention, a majority of the Enen are fed up with everything being magical, hence the designation of strict no-magic zones enforced with antimagic runes and engravings. Category:World